The Mistletoes Coupling Conundrum
by Moongrl088
Summary: Sheldon Alcohol Slight OOC; Shamy Oneshot. What would happen if Sheldon got drunk at a Christmas party? Set after the Thanksgiving Recoupling. Rated M for safety measures. UPDATED FOR BETTER CLARIFICATION.


**The Mistletoe Coupling Conundrum**

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings fellow Fan-Fictioners! If you didn't know, my name is Moongrl. I have written a few successful stories. They are mostly under the Covert Affairs as well as I have been working on a Teen Titans story and a classic Star Trek story. It'll be…Legend-wait for it-dary! *Sheldon-like laugh* For the past year I've been in a rut of "writer's block" due to familial issues. But I have watched and read everyone's wonderful stories. May I entice you to read Vyntresser's 'Wrecking Limits' or Luna-Dara's 'Missing'? Both are very well written. But enough about that. I recently watched the hilarious episode for TBBT's Thanksgiving Recoupling. It gave me a strike for this One-shot of what Sheldon might have behaved like if he were inebriated during a Christmas party at the university. Hopefully it'll do the TBBT writers and cast justice. It would be even more awesome if Chuck Lorre did take this story and made it real; or at least in part (as this is his work with copyrights to and not me). **

**Designed to reference 'The Love Spell Conundrum,' 'The Thanksgiving Recoupling,' and the TBBT fanfiction, 'The Love Spell Continuation' written by Misophonia. It's Sheldon + alcohol = slightly OOC.**

**This is my first (and most likely only) TBBT story. Hope you all like it and this is the first of me getting back into my groove. Long Live Shamy!**

"Kripke."

"Cooper."

The rival scientists gave each other the slightest of nods as they passed in the cafeteria. Sheldon soon sat amongst his friends and roommate. He then began to pick at his meal. The cafeteria staff was so inefficient. They always made a mess of his meal every time. He had made continuous complaints and suggestions in his suggestions boxes about having the staff go through a training regime towards better cooking and cleaning methods.

"What about you, Sheldon?" He looked up from his musings. He was having expectant gazes from Raj Koothrappali, Howard Wolowitz, and Leonard Hofstader.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying you any mind. What was your question?" They all sighed and rolled their eyes as if it was nothing new. Leonard spoke.

"We were asking if you were coming to the holiday party tomorrow night." Sheldon paused in thought.

"Hmm…a social gathering of colleagues in this very cafeteria where alcohol is most likely prominent and dancing is demanded with a good chance of coming into close contact with someone who has a horrible cold while singing uncalled for carols off-key…As I see it, my answer would be; I would like to but I don't want to."

The guys rolled their eyes again at the obvious answer.

Leonard muttered, "A simple 'no' would have worked as well Sheldon."

The physicist raised his eyebrow with the 'do you really want to go there' look and decided to let his roommate slide. He continued on.

"Besides, as per our Relationship Agreement, tomorrow night is my date night with Amy. And as the Relationship Agreement states, it is Amy's turn to decide what our date night entails. So, even if I wanted to go, which I don't, it would not work as its Amy's choice."

"My choice for what?" Sheldon looked up to see his girlfriend standing with her lunch tray on hand.

"Amy, I thought you were eating lunch at your lab."

"I was, until one of the monkeys from my nicotine study decided to demolish it in an attempt to be given a cigarette. He also was causing mayhem to the equipment so I had to vacate the premises while animal control and hazmat came to fix the problem."

"Why didn't you just give him a cigarette?" Leonard suggested. He didn't understand why Amy was involved in such harsh behavior towards animals for her studies.

"I would, however this monkey is to be weaned off of smoking. We are doing a study to see how we can adjust the chances of a habitual smoker in quitting."

Sheldon looked at her with a twinge of fear in his eyes.

"You washed your hands right?" Amy chuffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Sheldon. Why would I want to eat immediately after having dissected a monkey brain?" The boys all suddenly lost their appetite while Sheldon merely smiled with relief. Howard decided to change the subject then.

"Anyway, Amy, Sheldon has told us tomorrow is your date night."

"Oh yes, it most certainly is. And according to our agreement, it is my choice for our date night." Amy blushed.

"Well, Sheldon mentioned how he so would like to go to the holiday party tomorrow night if it wasn't for the small fact that it was your choice and that he didn't want to burden you on such a minor occasion," Howard said with a sly grin towards Sheldon.

"I did not say that!" Sheldon replied, astounded at Wolowitz's words.

"Did you or did you not remember saying you would like to go earlier before Amy joined in on our conversation?"

"Of course I do! I have an eidetic memory! I said I would like to go but-"

"Sheldon! That's perfect!" Amy interjected. Sheldon looked at her with a look of puzzlement.

"It is?"

"Yes, I actually was hoping you wanted to go because we are having a few specialists coming in to discuss about my study. They were going to attend the party. I was hesitating and was going to try to plan something else because I didn't know you were comfortable going. But since you are we can go!"

Amy squealed until she paused with a look of distress, "Oh my gosh! I gotta call Penny and see if she could help me get a dress for tomorrow! Leonard, do you think Penny will help me?" Leonard smiled.

"Of course, I actually already asked Penny yesterday if she wanted to come along. She said she was cool with it. So you can go dress shopping together."

"And Bernie will be going as well so you girls can have a girl's night shopping and have some fun." Howard chimed in with a small smirk.

"Great, I better call her and arrange for us to be at your table. Bye guys!"

And with that Amy shuffled away.

This left Sheldon gaping at his two conspiring colleagues across from him as they stared back with smug smirks on their faces. Raj, who was silent the entire time, finally spoke up.

"Anybody in for D and D tonight while girls have their girl's night?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"How about this one?" Amy asked pulling out a yellow floral dress. Penny and Bernadette looked at it.

"It's a pretty color." Bernadette suggested in her mousy voice.

"No." Penny brazenly replied. Amy returned the dress and pulled out another dress.

"What about this one?" Penny spoke up before Bernadette could utter a sound.

"Amy, sweetie, you need something sexy that doesn't look like it was given to you by your grandmother." Amy paused and slowly returned the dress. She knew to take Penny's advice with a grain of salt. But even she could be a bit condescending sometimes.

"Well, what kind of dress would you suggest?" Penny smirked at the challenge. Walking past Amy she went directly to a dress she had been eyeing for her friend the moment they stepped into the store. Grabbing it and a few choice accessories, she shoved Amy into the changing room. Moments later Amy was out in her new outfit.

"Sweetie, when Sheldon sees you he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Penny said with a knowing smile while Bernadette squeaked with pleasure.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Sheldon was sitting in his spot wearing his black suit with the red tie at Leonard's insistence. Leonard was finishing up in the kitchen while Raj and Howard sat in the living area with Sheldon. All were also wearing their best suits.

"I can't believe I'm going," Sheldon whined again.

"Sheldon, stop it. Amy is really excited and you should be happy. She's having some big specialists come in and see her work. I'm sure she is nervous enough and the fact you will be going with her to the party is making this thing for her a lot easier."

"It'd be a lot easier for me if I didn't go," Sheldon countered.

"Hey, relax. If you get Amy happy by showing up she'll leave you alone for a while. And if things get too rough, you can feign being sick and leave early," Sheldon perked up at this, "but not before you meet her colleagues and shake hands with them first." And the good feeling dissipated.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long," Raj spoke up in hopes to alleviate tension.

"Well, Bernie went straight over as soon as we arrived," Howard replied.

"Yeah, and Penny and Amy have been in there all day." Leonard added.

Just then a knock came in as Penny opened the door. Leonard was glad to see Penny was wearing one of her more modest little black dresses. It had a higher neck and sleeves that reached her elbows. The hemline stopped at just above her knee, which gave him a slight arousal. It was sexy, yet subtle. Her hair was in a simple, yet also sexy bun. Her look was completed with simple nude pumps.

She was followed in by Bernadette. Bernadette wore her fuchsia pink dress with a tiny black belt and a matching cropped blazer. She completed her look with her curly hair in a half up-do and a pair of pump heels, also black.

As she entered she stepped to the side as all eyes and mouths dropped open as Amy entered. Her brown hair was curled into fine waves. She walked in a pair of purple heels that complimented her purple dress. It hugged her in all the right places with a sparkling wide belt drawing in her tiny waist of her hourglass figure.

Her arms were bare. The cowl neckline brought attention to her face, which was clear of glasses, traded for a pair of contact lenses. Light makeup brought out the rosiness in her cheeks, the sparkle of her brown eyes, and a shimmering gloss made her smile all the more dazzling. The dress stopped right above her knee, accentuating her finely toned legs that the men saw were free of any dark stockings. A pair of earrings which again drew the attention to her face completed her look. Passing by everyone else, Amy approached Leonard.

"Leonard, would it be possible for me to use your restroom before we leave?" She asked sweetly. Leonard stuttered a moment before he found his voice.

"S-s-sure, go right ahead."

"Thank you, Leonard," Amy beamed. She excused herself and went down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight, Raj, Howard, and Leonard looked at Sheldon, and then towards the other two women in the room, then back at Sheldon. He paid little attention towards the eyes staring at him. He was still in a daze as he continued staring into the hall where his vixen had just disappeared from.

"Dude, I don't care if she is your girlfriend. If I could bang her I would," Raj stated without thinking. Sheldon turned, shocked and angry at his friend's confession.

"Excuse me? Under what authority does it permit you to say such inappropriate things about my girlfriend?"

"The fact that she is one HOT babe."

"Excuse me? For starters, she is not a babe. Secondly, I wish you would refrain by saying she is, as you say, hot."

"What? You don't think she's hot?" Raj questioned.

Before Sheldon could reply, Amy entered the room.

"I'm ready!" She smiled happily.

Although part of her wasn't as she heard Sheldon's last statement. She didn't want to hear him answer Raj's question. It made her uncomfortable. It brought the idea that maybe she and Sheldon weren't going to go much further.

"_For me, what we have is extremely intimate."_

_Then why is it so hard for him to acknowledge me that way?_ She thought.

She followed the girls ahead of the boys. When it came time to get into cars, there was a stir for debate by Sheldon.

"I vote that Amy and I ride together in her car, Penny and Leonard ride in his car, and Wolowitz and Bernadette in theirs."

"What about me?" asked Raj. Sheldon glared at him.

"What about you?" he countered. Amy rolled her eyes. She knew what Sheldon was up to.

"Sheldon!" she interjected. "Its fine Raj, you can ride with us and then Howard and Bernadette can drop you off home."

"Amy!" Sheldon looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

_Don't even go there, Amy. He's just angry that I overstepped his bounds._ She reminded herself before she spoke.

"If I'm driving, then I get to say who rides with us. If you're not comfortable with that, Sheldon, you can ride with Leonard and Penny or Howard and Bernadette."

She knew the others weren't pleased with offering Sheldon the opportunity to ride with them. But she had to get a leg up somehow on his behavior. She wasn't going to let this date night go to waste. After a moment's thought, Sheldon nodded his consent with a muttered 'very well' and took his place in the front passenger seat of her car.

"Thank you, Amy," Raj stated quietly. She smiled back at him.

"Not a problem," she said with a wink as they made their way to their seats.

Later at the party Amy forgot about the conversation at the apartment and was enjoying herself. Sheldon was introduced to the specialists who had viewed her work to be the best in the field and had some good conversations with a few colleagues. Many complimented on her dress and makeup. Even Ms. Davis, from Human Resources, complimented on her new look. She soon met up with Penny and Bernadette later by the refreshment table. She noticed a lot of people were staring at her. It made her feel a little self-conscious.

"Penny, is there something on my dress?" she queried as she looked herself over. Penny simply smiled.

"Amy, sweetie, there's nothing wrong with your dress. People are admiring how you look." This made Amy look again. Most of the looks she was getting were from the guys in the room.

"You mean…"

"What does it matter? Sweetie, just have fun. That's what we're doing." Penny gulped down the rest of her punch and sashayed her way towards Leonard and, from Amy's observation, took him to dance on the dance floor. Bernadette also took Penny's cue and took Howard to dance. Amy's heart began to sink. She wished Sheldon would ask her to dance.

"Boy, this place is giving me the willies."

_Speak of the devil._

Amy glanced at her boyfriend. He was stiff as a board. He looked towards her with a small smirk.

"Let's go."

_Whoa, easy Ames. Is he really going to ask me to..?_

"Go where?"

"Let's blow this pop-stand and go to the train store. I just heard from a fellow train enthusiast they have a new model based on the Polar Express," he giggled.

_And there goes my fantasy._ Amy thought dejectedly.

"You can say I fell ill and we can exit without anyone being the wiser." He went on. But, she wasn't just upset. She was angry. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"No." Sheldon looked at her, puzzled.

"No what?"

"No, I want to stay." Now he was really confused.

"Why?"

"Sheldon, I'm having a good time. I am actually approached to and engaged for conversations that normally I wouldn't find."

"But that's just it, Amy. They aren't conversing with you for logical purposes." This made her pause. She stared at him. What was this behavior he was showing?

"What are you saying?"

Sheldon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? These people are only looking for an unsuspecting victim to claim their baser urges upon with no qualms for consequences. That victim is you." This brought back the heat in her neck and prickling its way to her cheeks and ears.

"Sheldon, are you sure it may not be something else?" He paused at her question.

"What other case can there be?"

_He really has no idea_.

Amy cleared her throat. She knew this would be a difficult pill for him to swallow.

"Sheldon, don't you think it's possible that as a result of the compliments I have received that you are not feeling a little….jealous?"

Sheldon's eyes widened. He began to cross his arms tightly across his chest and stand a little bit taller and stiffer as her words began to sink in.

"Jealous? Me? Now who's being a silly nilly?" He chuckled at his own joke. Amy, on the other hand, wasn't amused. She tried a different tact.

"Sheldon, while your theory is most plausible-"

"It's not a theory but a genuine fact."

"Whether or not it's true-"

"It is."

"Sheldon! My point is that other than the likelihood of someone wanting to take advantage me, I think you're jealous that I'm given such attention by other men."

"Excuse me?" He was stunned; while she only wanted to keep going.

"I think you're jealous because other men have found me attractive and not just Stuart."

"Now how is Stuart involved in this?"

"You were very protective of me and even interrupted my date with him just so you could ask me to be your girlfriend. It only makes sense that if any other guy were to ask me out, you would become jealous."

"I told you before several times, I found you interacting with someone as inferior as Stuart to be repellant."

Amy was really angry now.

"Why can't you simply admit that you were jealous when I was around Stuart and that you are jealous of the guys here at the university now?"

"Because-" Sheldon stopped. Why couldn't he admit it? Before another word or thought was said, another person approached the estranged couple.

"Exwuse me." Both turned to see Kripke in a dark brown suit with a richly colored red shirt underneath. His tie was a dark burgundy. His eyes were focused on Amy.

"Are yew Dr. Amy Fowwer?" Amy paused.

"I am." Kripke smiled a big grin. He took her hand.

"I'm Dr. Bowwett Kwipke. But my fwends call me Bowwey. And I must say, Cooper nevwer said his wady was so wovwey."

He kissed her hand, causing her face to blush a bright pink. Her eyes went to the side as she paused in embarrassment.

"Well…I must say, Dr. Kripke, Sheldon has told me about you. But he failed to mention how you have a unique way with words."

She wasn't sure if she insulted him or complimented him. But both seemed to have viewed her sentence as more of the latter. This caused Sheldon's face to turn a shade of crimson, while Kripke's smile only widened.

"Thank yew. I'm sowwey to say I have not seen yew here befow, even though I undewstand yew have been in ouw uniwersawwy fow wite a while."

"Yes, I work in the biology areas of the campus while working on my neuro-addiction study with primates. As I understand your field is much like Sheldon's and thus we have not properly met. However, I disagree with your statement as we have seen each other on campus on numerous occasions. The reason you may not have realized this is due to the conspicuous outfit I have on now, and not my usual attire." Kripke paused as her words sunk in before he replied.

"Is that so? Well, Dr. Fowwer, may I wemedey that by offewing yew a dwink? I would wery wuch wike to hear more of this study of yews. It sounds most intwiging." He offered his arm to her. But then paused as he looked at Sheldon, "of couwse, if Cooper doesn't wind," he offered.

"Of course I do m-"

"Of course he doesn't mind," Amy cut him off as she reached for Kripke's arm. Sheldon was stunned.

"Amy!"

"Sheldon, as you do not wish to be here any further, you have the choice to leave. I, however, am staying and Dr. Kripke wants to learn more about my field. As this is a work related social gathering, I find it most beneficial to learn more about the fields our colleagues specialize in. And as you have made absolutely clear before, Dr. Kripke's intelligence warrants some attention as his work rivals yours."

She looked back at Kripke with a dazzling smile. He smiled back and took Amy across the floor. Leaving Sheldon behind as his eye began to twitch.

* * *

Raj was miserable.

While he had enjoyed the punch that he found Kripke had spiked earlier in the evening, he opted out for bottled water. The pineapple rum was a bit strong this year. He felt the heat in the cafeteria to be a bit much. As he passed through an opening that led to a slightly vacant hall, he began to breathe easier. He looked for a seat. And the only one he found was a simple bench that was already occupied by none other than Ms. Davis.

He began to feel nervous but felt the need to take a moment off his feet. He swallowed and tried to clear his throat. The lady sitting looked up at him briefly before she quickly looked away. Raj noticed she had puffiness around her eyes.

"Ms. Davis, w-w-would you mind if I…s-sit with you for a bit?" S

he shrugged as if she didn't care. But Raj noticed she was bothered by his presence. She wanted to be alone. But he couldn't help but try to cheer her up.

"Nice party." He said quietly.

"Yea." She murmured.

"They have good catering this year." He added.

"Yea," she nodded, still not quite looking at him.

"Music's pretty good too." She stood up.

"Dr. Koothrappali-" She started only to be cut off.

"You're upset. I know."

She glanced at him, almost stupefied. He continued.

"I observed the puffiness in your eyes. I assume it has to do with your husband?"

"Ex-husband. He sent me the papers today."

She sighed as she slumped down back into her seat. Her face in her hands.

"You miss him." She snapped at him.

"You think?!" Once she realized her mistake she looked down again as she muttered,

"I'm sorry, I should not have yelled at you like that. It wasn't appropriate."

"While I accept your apology, I disagree." She looked up at him from her hands. He decided to continue.

"I think it was perfectly appropriate. You have worked here a long time. And have made a much respected reputation that is to be feared. You haven't had time for yourself to let this problem sink in. You haven't thought that your marriage was over. You only wanted time to adjust to the change it had been given. But now it has not only changed, but has been destroyed. And now you don't know what to do. Or know if there was any way you could have changed it so it wouldn't have to end."

"You know all that from just me sitting here? And the rumor mill of how my husband cheated on me?"

"In part, yes; but not only that, as an astrophysicist, I have made a good point to observe my surroundings. But there was one other reason how I know."

"And what reason is that, Dr. Koothrapalli?" She sighed.

"I went through the same thing with my marriage." She paused and looked at him.

"You're married?"

"No. At least, not anymore. You see, as part of my Indian culture and family's wealth, I was part of an arranged marriage. And when I was ready to go to university to become an astrophysicist, my parents had forced me to fulfill my marriage. The girl I was married to had no desire for me. And all I wanted to do was fulfill my dream. To say the least, she left me for another man. But, as we never consummated the marriage it was annulled. We weren't married for more than a year."

"That's so sad."

"Probably, but then I met her many years later. She ended up letting herself go. I was happy for me and for her. She had who she wanted. I was able to follow my dream. But part of me wondered if we could have made it if I didn't pursue it and took my parents' place."

She looked at him. She seemed to notice a new light about Raj. She couldn't help but admire his honesty and intuitive perspective. With a smile she nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Koothrapali, for sharing with me." Raj bowed his head.

He knew not one of his colleagues or friends were privy to this information. It wasn't something he liked to talk about. But it was part of why his women issues had always been so difficult. But since he could talk again to women, he hoped he'd have better luck in his future.

As he sat there he heard the DJ change to a slow song. It was nothing too special, except that it was her favorite. But he figured he could be a gentleman tonight. Placing his drink on a table, he stood and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Ms. Davis paused and listened to this song. It was one of her favorites. She remembered telling Raj at the mixer a month or so back. She was nervous, but liked how he treated her like a lady and comforted her.

She slowly took his hand and rose up into his arms as they swayed in the hall to the music playing softly in the background. His one hand held hers as his other hand remained steadily on her lower back as he led and she followed.

As the song faded, she looked up at him. She got a look at his eyes. They were like hers. Sad with a broken heart, but with a willing fire to move on. She got lost in them. They stayed like that in the hall. Holding each other close and staring into the other's soul.

And she felt their faces ever so slowly getting closer. Part of her wasn't sure how right this was. But then another part egged her on. And as she was about to flutter her eyes closed, there was a crash in the cafeteria.

They bolted apart. And once they realized there was a ruckus in the cafeteria, they both went inside. Their moment was gone.

* * *

Sheldon knocked back another of the sickly sweet spiked punch. His eyes never leaving Amy Farrah Fowler as she laughed at one of Kripke's jokes.

Her dazzling smile was shared with someone other than him. He was irked as the prickly sensation of his hairs down his neck raised with his temper. Or was that his stomach? He couldn't tell as he took another cup of the red-orange liquid to his lips.

Leonard and Howard soon joined him as the upbeat music toned down to a mellower beat. Both had their ladies in tow, oblivious to their friend's mood in the mirth of their fun.

"Hey, Sheldon. Quite a party huh?" Howard asked as he reached for a cup of punch.

His hand was beaten to the ladle by a thinner pair as Sheldon filled his cup to the brim. This caused him to pause. He looked at Leonard, who then carefully broached his roommate.

"Sheldon, you're drinking the same punch as everyone else." Sheldon brushed it off.

"Yup, best punch I'd ever had. Y'all better hurry up and get yersselves one," he knocked another back. Penny looked at him. She recognized this look. And that accent.

"Alright, moon pie, how much did you have to drink?" Sheldon didn't look at her.

"I dunno, 12-14, give or take. Surprisingly, I have no desire to take a piss," He gulped down another while his eyes remained unmoving.

The tick in his eye drew her attention and the side-frown in his mouth. It was much like that time he got drunk from her long island iced teas and went up against Wil Wheaton. He had a bone to pick. She followed his eyes to see Amy taking Kripke's hand as he guided her to the dance floor. The situation dawned on her. But with it came an opportunity.

"I see Amy is having a good time. Who's that guy she's dancing with?" Leonard and Howard looked with looks of confusion.

"That's Barry Kripke. He's a physicist like Sheldon," Leonard stated, awed at the sight before him.

"But more of the ladies man," Howard added with a smirk. Bernadette swatted his arm in disgust.

"Howie!" Howard raised his arms in surrender.

"Hey, it's true. The guy really knows how to woo the ladies. See, he's got Amy swept off her feet." He gestured back onto the dance floor.

And the woman in question was. She was laughing as Kripke twirled and dipped her in beat to the samba. Penny eyes widened.

"Wow, looks like you got some competition there, Tex," she said as she sipped her cup.

Her eyes moved from Amy to Sheldon. While part of her was enjoying her friend's social confidence, she was also worried what it might lead to. She saw the little plastic cup in Sheldon's hand gradually become crushed in his hand. Before she could say another word, she felt Leonard's hand on her arm. She glanced at him shaking his head at her, as if warning her not to meddle. She looked again as the song began to slow.

* * *

Amy found herself having a wonderful time.

She was being recognized for her work and her colleagues took a more social interest in her. She was already invited to two other smaller gatherings in the next couple of months. And she was having fun dancing the night away.

She looked up at her partner, only to have the face in front of her melt away the face she was imagining. She lost her smile.

Kripke had been great company. Not only was he a good dancer, but he managed to keep her mind stimulated. His knowledge of physics indeed rivaled Sheldon's. And part of her couldn't help that if wasn't for the fact his lisp that made him sound like the cartoon hunter; she'd find him somewhat attractive.

But her mind kept going to Sheldon. She wanted to be dancing with him. The song had slowed to a couple's dance. She looked to escape and return back to her boyfriend. But when Kripke asked for one more dance, she thought it rude to refuse.

She noticed how he had a fair amount of alcohol on his breath; and how he was getting bolder in his moves.

During the samba, he had briefly grabbed her rear when he dipped her. And right now, his hand was indeed lower than earlier. His grip around her waist was also much tighter than she remembered.

Their last dance was fluid and free. But now, she felt slightly forced in her movements. She felt like a doll being forced to move to a particular spot.

As they turned, she noticed Sheldon staring at her along with her friends.

The look on his face was something she wasn't familiar with. It was unreadable. It made her pause. Kripke noticed and glanced over his shoulder to see his rival's face. Taking in what he knew, he turned her so that she couldn't see him and continued their conversation.

"I must say, Dr. Fowwer, yew are one wovwey dancew," he grinned.

He was enjoying himself, and wanted to see what Amy Farrah Fowler was all about. He wanted to know what made her so appealing to Sheldon Cooper. And so far, he liked what he saw. He held her close as he turned her focus back to him.

"Thank you, my mother insisted I learn to dance in order to draw in a prospective husband."

"Well, I think it was a wovwey idweah."

"It does come in handy at these types of functions. However, I was not fond of it."

"What abowt Cooper? Does he apweaciate yewr dancwing?" Amy shook her head.

"Sheldon doesn't like to dance." Kripke raised a brow.

"Oh? And waste yewr wondwul tawent? If yew was my gewl, I would wove to take yew dancwing. The uniwersawwy has a dance contwest evwey yeaw. I would wove it if yew would be my pawtnew next yeaw." Amy blushed. He was really laying it on thick to make it hard for her to say no.

"While I find your offer most tempting, it may not be appropriate." Kripke refused to back down.

"Why nawt? Cooper cans wide yew all he wants but won't wet his wady dance with a cowweague?" She turned sharply at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kripke grinned.

"Didn't yew heawh? Yew and Cooper awe the uniwersawwy powah cowple. Wumah has it yew awe the weason Cooper hasn't gawt his wok done. I now see why he stwuggled own oweh pwoject."

Her blush grew darker which was further accentuated by her makeup. She bit her lip as his words continued to sink in. Kripke's grin grew wider.

"Apawentwy, nawt," he led her arm to meet around his shoulders as he let his hand slide down to her side.

He relished the brief glimpse of Sheldon's face as he made his moves. He went for the kill as he measured the last few steps as the song he requested began to end. He leaned near Amy's neck as he spoke in a low voice.

"I will say this, Dr. Fowwer; I think yew awe wastwing yewsewf on Cooper. I think yew awe wone fawxy wady that nweeds a man who can weally apweaciate what yew have to offew. Nawt a man who thinks he's a wobot."

This made her her pull away and look at him. She could tell by the signs that Kripke had an arousal. His eyes were slightly dilated between alcohol and desire. She noticed the last lyrics were made as the final notes played. She had to get out of here, now.

"Thank you for the dance. But I should get going." She smiled politely and made to break away from Kripke.

But as she tried to move his grip around her tightened. She looked up with anxiety as his wolfish grin widened. He was glancing up and looked at her like prey trapped for the taking.

"Nawt yet, Dr. Fawxy," he said in a sing-song voice as he pointed to the infernal flower hanging above them.

The wilted piece with holly as its only pop of color hung like a noose. Her heart skipped a beat. This wasn't what she wanted. True, he was fairly handsome and charming. But the only person she had any desire to kiss was across the room. She wasn't going to let someone else take that away from her. She tried to break away again, only to have his hand slide down to her rear. The feeling was mortifying. She looked at him again with venom in her eyes.

"I demand you release me Dr. Kripke, before I inform Human Resources of your vile behavior and your manhandling."

Kripke was impressed. She was a real spitfire. He put up his free hand in mock surrender and salute.

"I'm onwey obeywing howiday twadition. I pwomise, a wik kiss and I'll weave. Scowts honoh."

Amy bit her lip. She didn't want to, but if he was going to leave then a quick one wouldn't hurt. She would be free to do what she wanted. Even if that meant going straight home.

And besides, it wasn't a real kiss. It was a rule created for single members of the sex to increase chances of finding a partner. And she didn't have to really kiss him. A peck on the cheek would be just as sufficient.

As she hesitated, Kripke pulled her in close. She stiffened. She didn't like this type of physical contact. It wasn't comfortable.

She quickly went towards his left cheek and was about to succeed when he held her by the back of the head with his once free hand and turned so the corner of her mouth made contact with his. He pressed hard. And it was rough. She hated it. She tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

_I don't want this! I wanted to make a point, but this is too much! I'm sorry! Sheldon!_

She could feel her eyes prickle with tears. She shut them tight to block everything away. She didn't want to feel any of this. She hated all of it.

* * *

Sheldon was furious. But don't tell him I told you so. He had knocked back another three punches before his friends stepped in. They all watched as Amy danced with Kripke. When Amy turned and made eye contact with them, they all decided it was a good time as any to try to talk sense to Sheldon.

"Sweetie, why won't you go out there and just tell her how you feel?" Penny suggested.

"Yeah, Sheldon why won't you?" Leonard added with a curious brow. Sheldon looked at them.

"What do ya mean?" Leonard sighed and tried a different tact.

"Look, Sheldon, we all know you really care about Amy. And obviously it bothers you when she's hanging with other guys. Us included sometimes."

"Sweetie, I don't know what they call it in Texas. But here, what you're showing is called jealousy. It's what happens when someone you like is around with someone else and not you." This made Sheldon pause in thought. And what he said next surprised everyone.

"You're right. I am jealous. Amy is my girlfriend. My woman. And I don't like Kripke being around her." He looked back at the dancing duo.

"Look at h'm, that lousy lumberjack is try'n to make a move on my woman," Sheldon hissed. He noticed the smug smirk on Kripke's face as he moved Amy's arms around his neck. The move made his hair stand on end. He took a stumbling step forwards only to have a hand on his right shoulder.

"Whoa, Sheldon, I hate to ask what you are doing, but what are you doing?" Howard uttered. Bernadette at his elbow. Sheldon's eyes watched as Kripke leaned close towards Amy's neck.

"Ima gonna get my woman back." He wriggled out of the little man's grip and moved towards his girlfriend and opponent.

He noticed how Amy was trying to get out of Kripke's constricting grip as he slowly drew closer. He bumped into another couple as he made his way across the dance floor. The rest of the gang was close at his heels, apologizing to the couple along the way.

When he was mere feet away he started to hear their conversation over the brief silence from the music. He noticed Kripke had his hand on Amy's buttocks.

"I demand you release me Dr. Kripke, before I inform Human Resources of your vile behavior and your manhandling." He put up his free hand that once touch her rear in mock surrender and salute.

"I'm onwey obeywing howiday twadition. I pwomise, a wik kiss and I'll weave. Scowts honoh."

_'Holiday Tradition?'_ Sheldon looked around and observed the mistletoe hanging above them.

As she hesitated, Kripke pulled her in close. She stiffened.

_'So that's your game, Kripke. Well, you shall fail.' _He picked up the pace as he tried to maneuver a particularly tipsy geologist. He saw Amy quickly went towards his left cheek and was about to succeed when Kripke held her by the back of the head with his once free hand and turned so that he ended up kissing her. She tried to push him away but his grip was too strong. That killed it for Sheldon's temper.

He strode up with purpose.

"Excuse me."

He wrapped his left arm around Amy, pried Kripke's fingers off and shoved the man away from her. Once he saw she was unharmed he moved in front of her, protecting her from the oncoming storm.

_'No one touches my woman.'_

* * *

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she barely heard the 'excuse me' that finally made her and Kripke part. She felt a warm presence behind her that had snaked its arm around her and released her from her confined prison. She could feel herself breathe a bit easier right away. The arm that had saved her soon left her while the warm presence stayed close beside her.

She opened her eyes to see Sheldon standing defensively in front of her. He was something she never saw before except at the Thanksgiving dinner. But even then it wasn't like this. His eye was twitching. Something she saw only when she did that experiment on his need for closer. Before she realized it, Kripke had regained his composure from the surprise interruption. He cracked a smile to his rival.

"Cooper! We weh just tawking abowt yew. Yer Dr. Fawxy here is one hawt babe, yew know thwat?"

Another tick as a scowl crossed Sheldon's face. Kripke was causing a commotion. Glances from colleagues were made. Stares were seen. But his vision was only focused on his rival. His hands clenched and unclenched themselves at his sides as he spoke. His accent almost perfect.

"First of all, her name is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Not Dr. Foxy. Second, she is not, as you say, one hot babe," he glanced at her before he continued, "She is a vixen. A beautiful, cunning little vixen with more genius in her emerald eyes than any other scientist in this room has in their entire bodies. I have no doubt that she will obtain the Nobel Prize before I do with her passion, ingenuity, and drive in her work." All the women in the room sighed at the sweet endearment. Amy's cheeks were flushed at the wondrous compliments her boyfriend had given her.

"First, I just cawled her that. Second, what's yer point, Cooper?"

"My point, Kripke," as he took a step forward his accent slowly became evident as his voice went one decibel lower, "is you have no good reason to be mess'n with my woman. Go find someone else." Kripke scoffed.

"What? Cooper? Am I hewing things or did yew just adwit yer jelwous?" Sheldon paused.

"Maybe I am. And maybe I don't deserve her. But she sure as hell on earth don't deserve you. So I say it again, back off ya low-down pole-cat."

This caused the man to let out a laugh as he glanced at the scene being made by their confrontation. Then, he turned to his rival. His face inches away from Sheldon's.

"What if I dawn't? What awe yew gonnwa do abowt it?" Sheldon was calm when he answered.

"This."

Before Amy could blink, she saw the knuckles of Sheldon's right hand make contact with Kripke's face. She could hear the crack of bone or cartilage.

The next second, Kripke had crashed into the DJ's table and with a hand to his face. Blood had come out of his nose and onto his suit.

Sheldon was still hovering over him with a look to kill. His fist slowly uncurled so that a single pointed finger was on Kripke, who lay stunned at what had unfolded.

"That was for manhandling an' try'n to kiss my woman ya no good snake in the grass! Cause that's what you get from Texas!"

The room cheered at this man who had nailed one of the campus's leading perverts. But the tall, lanky country boy wasn't finished. He straightened himself out.

"One more thing, Kripke. If ya gonna kiss my woman, ya gotta do it right like a man."

Without pause, he grabbed Amy's left hand with his right and spun her into his arms. Within seconds of her being in close proximity, he had his right hand wrapped around her waist. The other hand rested at the nape of her neck.

Before Amy could register what was happening, she felt herself fall into a dip. Her arms clung to his neck to help maintain her balance. As her eyes adjusted she saw the mistletoe hanging above her.

A moment a face of one Sheldon Lee Cooper blocked the damnable object from her sights. Or was it a gift from God? Because at that moment Sheldon captured her lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

It was firm, but gentle. It was surprising, and delicious, and intoxicating all at the same time. A mere moment she felt the tip of his tongue brush her bottom lip as if he were asking permission.

_Sheldon? Fighting off another man me? Then kissing me? With tongue? 13 year-old me, it does get better!_

Her thoughts ran rampant that she nearly forgotten what was happening. But as she parted her lips she felt him slip in and tasted more of him. She could taste the spiked punch from his tongue. As well as the chicken and pasta and a taste that simply tasted like Sheldon.

This wonderful sensation that made her body go aflame with desire shortly ended as he pulled away. His face had a smirk of victory. The cheers and catcalls at their public display of affection were faded in the background.

Her eyes were dilated. Her breath in gasps. She barely even registered the small utterance of 'Hoo' escape from her throat.

**THE FOLLOWING MONDAY**

"I can't believe you actually punched Kripke," Leonard sighed as he dug into his salad.

"Neither can I, but I don't think he'll be bothering you anytime soon," Howard added.

"I heard the nurse say that he got a busted nose and a black eye," Raj supplied before he took a sip from his water bottle.

"What I can't believe is that Ms. Davis says I have to go through anger management classes for the rest of the semester. That's going to interfere with my schedule," Sheldon whined.

"Sheldon, she only suspended you for Friday and then allowed you to work this morning with the exception of those classes, which, by the way, ends in three weeks. With all the witnesses your actions, although wrong, were justifiable. You should consider yourself lucky," Leonard countered.

"I'd be lucky if I didn't have those infernal classes," The physicist quipped.

"I heard Kripke has to take sensitivity classes for a year and is on a month's suspension without pay," Howard stated. Leonard nodded in agreement.

"See? You could've had it much worse Sheldon. You could have been forced to not be allowed to work for a month and not get paid for it. Dear God, let's hope that doesn't happen." The last utterance was more to himself as a prayer while Sheldon merely scowled.

"Very well. I'll do it. Don't know why that mad woman had to give me those classes after what she said." He looked up from his lunch to see three pairs of eyes staring at him for an explanation.

"What did she say, Sheldon?"

"Well, first I must declare that what is to be said at this table isn't to bare repeating understood?" The other men nodded. Sheldon continued.

"When I was in her office, Ms. Davis said and I quote, 'off the record, I'm glad that dirt-bag finally learned his lesson.'"

"Well, speak of the devil, I think I see her now;" Howard raised his head only to tuck it down quickly and muttered, "and here she comes." The other men looked up as the woman in question stopped at their table.

"Good afternoon Dr. Hofstader, Dr. Wolowitz."

"Afternoon Ms. Davis." "Hello, Ms. Davis, always a pleasure to see you."

"Watch it, Dr. Wolowitz," she lowered her voice as she nodded her head, "Dr. Cooper."

"Ma'am," Sheldon replied, not meeting her eyes as he found this one piece of lettuce fascinating. She straightened up and her expression brightened.

"Dr. Koothrapali, are we ready?" Raj then stood up from his place and made his way around his friends.

"Yes, where would you like to go?"

"I'm not sure. I heard there was a lovely café off the corner of…" Her voice faded away as Raj escorted her out of the cafeteria.

The remaining men looked at each other; stunned at the latest development of their friend's new-found interest.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! For the record, yes, I said Raj was married before he came to America. No, I can't confirm its truth as this belongs to Chuck Lorre. And yes, I made a Ravis pairing. I'm sorry to those who don't like it but it worked for me. Please R&R and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
